A Mother's Love is Never Lost
by MasterClass60
Summary: When May misses Manaphy, will Ash be able to help cope? Will she even see Manaphy ever again?


I'm back. Things have been a bit slow with school and everything and midterms are around the corner. If you're expecting an update on my latest story, it'll be up by tomorrow. Now, today, I'm doing an advanceshipping oneshot. This scenario includes friendship, adventure and the return of Manaphy. So sit back, relax and let's roll on the sea of stories.

It's near nighttime in the Hoenn region and almost everything is quiet. In the middle of a forest, a group of trainers were setting up camp for the night. Things have gotten pretty crazy over the past few months. Ash won 6 battle frontier symbols and was aiming for number 7 against Reggie. Plus, May won her fifth ribbon, meaning she was now eligible to entering the grand festival. The craziest thing that happened though is over a month ago. They ran into a pokemon ranger and helped bring a legendary pokemon back to Samaya, the sea temple and defeat an evil pirate called Phantom. May grew quite attached to Manaphy, the name of the legendary, since it hatched in her own arms. When it came time to release it, May was a bit heartbroken but she knew that it was back where it belonged. Back with the present day scene, everyone was sitting by the fire, enjoying a great dinner made by Brock. Max was busy laying the pokemon food in their respective bowls before giving them to the pokemon and joining up with the others. As everyone ate, Ash and Brock noticed that May wasn't eating much. In fact, May hasn't been acting like her usual self over the past few weeks. She hasn't even worn her trademark bandanna in the same time frame either. Once everyone finished eating, even May in the end, Ash was about to do some training when he saw May walk to a rock that was by the lake and sit on it while looking up at the sky. When he tells Brock, he says,"May has been acting strangely. Maybe we should talk to her." Max soon says,"Leave it to me guys. You two can train while I chat with her. She is my sister after all." So while the two Kantonians went to train, Max went to see if his older sister was ok.

May was looking up at the stars when she felt Max tap her shoulder and sit next to her. He then says,"May, have you been feeling ok? We are all feeling worried, especially me. If something's bothering you, you can tell me." May just remained silent before saying,"Thank you, but I'm fine." Max could sense something deeper as he asked again, but May just said the same, but with a little more agitation in her tone. When Max asked again, May snapped and shouted,"I'm fine Max! Can you please leave me alone and get off my back"?! Max flinched and walked away as May looked up at the night sky again, now feeling bad at shouting at her brother. Back at the camp, Max told Ash and Brock,"She wouldn't tell me and I ended up getting shouted at." When Ash asked what they were going to do, Brock said,"We can try to ask her tomorrow. Maybe she'll tell me and Ash." As everyone started to get ready to go to sleep, Ash couldn't help but look over and see May. She was crying while looking at the water. It broke Ash's heart as he went to enter his tent. By morning, while everyone begin to pack up to head to the Battle Pyramid, Ash decided to try to talk to her. Once May returned Eevee and Munchlax, she turned to grab her bag before locking eyes with Ash. She could sense what he would ask as he says,"May, you are one of our good friends. You can always trust us to help you if you need it. Right now, we are worried because you look like something's been bothering you. So, what's going on"?

May sighed as she soon says,"Ok, I know it sounds silly, but, the truth is, I'm suffering through heartbreak." Ash could tell she was starting to get sad again as he says,"Well, what's causing you to have heartbreak"? May started to develop tears as she says three words in a shaky tone,"I...miss...Manaphy." She then hugged Ash and began to cry hard. Ash couldn't help but hug the sobbing girl in his arms as Brock and May were saddened since May was sad too. Manaphy was a good friend to all, but it was especially close to May, considering it thought of her as its mother. Ash held May close as he said,"It's going to be ok May. Manaphy probably misses you as well. I can understand what you're going through." May was able to stop crying as she listened as Ash continued with,"I felt the same way when I had to say bye to Butterfree. It was the first pokemon I caught as a beginning trainer. It was a Caterpie back then and it was a great pokemon. When it was time for it to go, I was sad and heartbroken. What cheered me up was the fact that Butterfree was going to be ok, no matter what." It seemed to work as May wasn't crying anymore and was smiling. She then says,"Thank you so much Ash. Your story seemed to work. I'm feeling a lot better." Ash smiled and nodded as she turned to Max and apologized for snapping at him. He smiles and says,"I'm just glad you're ok."

Suddenly, Max hears splashing in the lake as the others go over to see what was making the splashing noise. When they got to where the noise was, they saw nothing at first. But then, out of nowhere, Kyogre appeared before them, which surprised Max the most. Kyogre then spoke with telepathy and said,"I'm here under orders of the Prince of the Sea. He recommends being a part of the King of the Sea's female acquaintance." May was a little surprised and was in for the surprise of her life as Manaphy was soon in her sight. It saw its mama and jumped from the top of Kyogre and landed in her arms as they had an emotional reunion. Manaphy keot repeating,"Love you mama. Love you May." Brock, Max and Ash watched as May was crying happy tears. She then asks,"Kyogre, what about Samaya and it being hunted by bad people"? Kyogre says,"Samaya has been blessed under my flippers and I will protect it no matter what." Kyogre soon dives back in and leaves. May grabs an empty pokeball and catches the cute legendary pokemon. As it released itself and was in May's arms again, it fell asleep as everyone was in awe at the cute scene. As everyone continued on the path, Manaphy was still asleep as Ash admired how caring May was. When everyone soon settled down for lunch, Manaphy woke up and was eating its lunch while May ate with it.

As it munched, it looked up at its trainer in wonder. It then said,"Mama, where your bandanna"? May giggled at its attempt to say a sentence as she says,"Well I haven't been wearing it for some time." Manaphy then says,"Mama look pretty with or without bandanna." May smiled with content before Manaphy says,"If you Mama, is capped boy Papa"? May blushed a bit before Ash sits next to May and says,"Does this answer your question," before pulling May into a kiss. It was a romantic site as May had all her dreams come true. Guess it's true what they say, no matter how far you are from your loved ones, a mother's love is never lost.


End file.
